1. Field of the Invention
With the general classification of art as established by and in the U.S. Patent Office, this invention is found in the general class entitled, "Cleaning and Liquid Contact with Solids" (Class 134) and in the subclass entitled, "carbon removal" (subclass 39) and the subclass entitled, "oil, grease, tar or wax removal" (subclass 40).
2. Descriptio of the Prior Art
The chemical 1,1,1, trichloroethane is well-known and is mentioned in several U.S. Patents among which are: U.S. Pat. No. 2,838,458 as issued on June 10, 1958 to BACHTEL; U.S. Pat. No. 3,291,745 as issued on Dec. 13, 1966 to MARTENS; U.S. Pat. No. 3,293,312 as issued on Dec. 20, 1966 to RYCKAERT, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,988 as issued on June 20, 1967 to STACK; U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,234 as issued on Aug. 15, 1967 to SPEIGHT; U.S. Pat No. 3,397,148 as issued on Aug. 13, 1968 to GRAMMER, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,532 as issued May 20, 1969 to RICHTZENHAIN, et. al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,538 as issued on Mar. 17, 1970 to ARCHER, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,505,415 as issued on Apr. 7, 1970 to RICHTZENHAIN, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,984 as issued on May 17, 1977 to CLEMENTSON, et al.
In these and other known uses of 1,1,1, trichloroethane its cleaning ability is well-known, particularly as a cleaning agent for clothing. As a dry cleaning agent and for other uses, where its inflammable qualities are desired, the chemical 1,1,1, trichloroethane is known. The inventors examined hundreds of mats for the purpose of discovering the amount and compositions of the dirt accumulation on the white undersurface of the mat. Conventional cleaners and several not so conventional cleaners were tried. Finally 1,1,1, trichloroethane was used and, although it loosened the accumulation of dirt, the rapid evaporation prevented proper cleaning. Evaporation of this chemical was slowed by the addition of kerosene, mineral spirits, motor oil, etc., but the residue left on the mat was unsatisfactory. A very small addition of linseed oil was found to provide the desired slowing of evaporation and was added to the chemical fluid and the residue was helpful for the use of the mat. Odor and color additives were also added to make the final product appealing to the user.
Packaging of the product was and is of major concern. Glass for a container and a screw cap to withstand the chemical can be provided but glass has a tendency to break. A jar of high density polyethylene is highly resistant to abuse and is satisfactory for containing the chemical. It is also less expensive than a glass jar. A spray container for this chemical mixture is not satisfactory because of rapid evaporation. A coarse scrubber unit is needed to catch and hold the loosened dirt particles to prevent smearing and reapplication of the dirt to the mat.